In the Phase I effort a prototype microvascular training model was fabricated and evaluated as a training tool at the NCSU Veterinary School. This successful effort clearly demonstrates that such a device is feasible. The Phase II effort will refine the model's realism, adapt it as a widespread additional alternative to rat specimens now used, and ready it for marketing. New simulations will also be developed of other anatomical structures. Along with the model, pumps, circulating fluids and containment systems will be further investigated. These, combined with interactive video and 3D virtual-reality computer simulations, will be united into a comprehensive microsurgical training system. Potentially, this system would greatly decrease the use of lab animals for microsurgical instruction; it also could cost-effectively become generally available to surgeons. It will be particularly valuable for surgeons (the majority) who have little access to animal facilities. The availability of a life-like microsurgery model for practice and instruction would play a significant role both in surgeons' initial training and in keeping their skills current. In operating rooms or surgical skills laboratories the system would facilitate hands-on education, which now must be obtained under restricted circumstances at remote animal facilities.